


Forgotten Things

by tirsynni



Series: Little Brothers [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), mild crack, pre-credits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: After Ragnarok, Loki had the feeling he was forgetting something.





	Forgotten Things

**Author's Note:**

> A commissioned fic asking for an answer to a small question, specifically set after _Throwing Mjolnir_.

When they were children, Thor and Loki used to sleep in the same bed. They did this for months even after they were pointedly given separate rooms. Thor swore his need to protect Loki from Frost Giants and Loki, his nightmares regularly featuring bloody-eyed beasts, did not argue. It continued until one day Thor had his own nightmare and almost electrocuted Loki, who responded by cursing Thor so creatively that even Eir cringed. Odin, who suddenly found new interest in exploring old scrolls, never commented. Frigga simply congratulated them both on the strength of their magic while subtly passing Thor healing spells.

So upon Loki’s arrival on the Statesman, the idea of them sharing a bed for one night didn’t seem all  _ that _ terrible. 

_ “If you had arrived earlier, Brother, I could have found you a room.”  _

_ “Oh, dear, I’m sorry. I was distracted by trying to escape an  _ **_imploding realm and a fire monster._ ** _ ” _

After several minutes of blanket-stealing, ankle-kicking dominance setting, they curled up on their respective sides of the magically cleaned bed (“Do I want to kn--” “No.”) and Loki huddled with the blankets (“You’re a  _ Frost Giant _ , why do you need --” “Don’t stereotype. We can get cold, too.”) and they settled in for what passed as night on a spaceship.

At least, Loki tried to settle in. He swore he could actually  _ hear _ Thor thinking on the other side of the bed, such a spectacularly new concept that he couldn’t help but be distracted. He had plenty of his own distractions, thank you. There was also a thought niggling at him, like he forgot something. Perhaps he forgot to grab something when he ran? He thought he raided as much as he could given the pure death and destruction around him. He had several lovely artifacts tucked away in an interdimensional pocket, including the unfortunately fake Infinity Gauntlet. All but useless but he  _ could _ use it in a play or something later. Post-Ragnarok or not, his people would need  _ entertainment  _ \--

Oh.

Oh.

That was what he forgot.

Loki shot up in the bed and stared blankly at the far wall. Thor grumbled and twisted beside him, but Loki ignored him. As much as anyone could ever ignore Thor, anyway.

Thor grabbed him immediately following his amazing play, and Loki lost track of what happened to the actors, including the two he...borrowed...from Midgar. Really, their talents had been wasted there and they had seemed so pleased -- if confused -- about the opportunity provided. It had been an  _ excellent _ idea at the time. It’s not like he knew that there would soon be a threat like Hela soon to lay waste to his peaceful realm.

Really, they were fine when he last saw them. Pre-Hela, true, but they had been fine and everyone always fed them grapes and gave them sweet wine.  They had been treated well and had been  _ fine _ when they were in his care.

Loki cringed. Perhaps they were among the survivors? He couldn’t recall seeing them but --

“Loki, Brother, please, sleep. We have a long day ahead tomorrow.”

Loki ignored Thor because what did he know? At least, he ignored him for approximately 15 seconds before Thor wrapped an arm around his waist and yanked him back down to the mattress. With a yelp, Loki fell back down. 

The bastard hadn’t even opened his eye. “Stop fretting. We have enough trouble without borrowing more.”

Loki wiggled but Thor refused to let go, his massive arm solid and unyielding around Loki’s waist. Perhaps telling him that Loki might have possibly accidentally made choices which led to the deaths of two of his mortals might get him to loosen his grip? For a split-second, Loki considered it before discarding the thought. It also meant Loki was a little too close if Thor lost his temper and besides, Thor had enough on his shoulders with the new Kingship thing. There was no need for Loki to add to his burdens. 

He would look among the survivors in the morn, Loki decided.  _ Discreetly _ . It was possible that the mortals still lived. They seemed clever for Midgardians, and they should not have stood out enough for Hela to deliberately go after them. Right? Right.

Mind made up, Loki allowed himself to relax and pretended like Thor’s arm wasn’t a soothing weight, reminding him of when they were young and innocent. He closed his eyes and drifted off.

If they had died...such a shame. Especially the one who played him. He had such talent!

He was no longer so optimistic in the morning when he woke up with Thor’s drool in his hair, but that was a different matter entirely.

…

…

**_Several Lightyears Away:_ **

“I’m really happy that you liked how I played Loki, but...who are you?”

“Just a fan, just a fan! If you liked Asgard, you will love Vanaheim. Asgard only recently got into theater, you understand. Odin finally came to his senses, at  _ long _ last. But you will love it here! Just relax and I will introduce you to your cast members in the morning!”

“...Matt?”

“Yeah, Luke?”

“We’re not on Earth, are we?”

“I don’t think we’ve been for a while.”

“Huh.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“So, wine?”

“Yes, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> For commission info and more Loki and Thor, check me out on [tumblr](http://tirsynni.tumblr.com/).


End file.
